Temperature-sensitive components of a multi-component power-consuming system are designed to operate at temperatures that fall within component-specific optimal temperature ranges. If a component's operating temperature strays outside the component's optimal temperature range, then that component may run less efficiently, generate errors, experience increased wear or shortened lifespan, produce excessive waste heat, cost more to operate, or suffer a catastrophic failure.
The operating temperature of such a component may be related to the workload allocated to that component or to factors related to that component's operating environment.